My Final Day
by SpitballSparky
Summary: Maria tells of her final day on the ARK. One Shot.


How did it come to this? Just a few hours ago...Shadow, please be okay...but what just happened...?

I was almost to frightened to move. I was walking down the many orridors of the ARK. They were frightening. I knew nothing bad would happen, but they were so cold, and things were never as they seemed. Grandfather's experiments and projects were visible almost everywhere you go. To be honest, they frightened me. The worst ones were the Artificial Chaos'. I think they were created to simulate a God-like being from an ancient culture near the Mystic Ruins. Those ruins were on Earth in a large jungle. At least I think they were. Grandfather told me once, but I really try to forget most of what he tells me of his projects. As I said before, they scare me. All except one. His name was Shadow. He was a hedgehog with Black and Red quills and white fur on his chest. He was the only project I knew of that could think and speak logically. He seemed to be of an evil nature, but I didn't mind. I felt safe with him. He was powerful, and he knew it. I bet he could destroy the ark by himself if he wanted. Only Grandfather and I understood him. Most of the other residents of the ARK were afriad of him. Another boy on the ARK whom I played with a lot would cry everytime he saw Shadow. Shadow knew he scared him away, I could see it in his eyes. Poor Shadow...He's so sweet. If only people gave him a chance.

I haven't seen Grandfather all day. It was on the complete oposite side of the ARK, but I knew he would be in his research lab. I set off to go see him. I didn't get very far, though. Shadow cought my eye. He was in a large room with a huge glass window. There was a great view of Earth. Shadow was looking at it, as he does with most of his time. He always looked so lonely. Maybe he would visit Grandfather with me. Shadow liked Grandfather. And Grandfather liked him in return.

"Shadow?" I called him name as I walked up to him and joined his viewing of Earth. He didn't move his gaze.

"What do you think it's like on Earth?" I asked him. I really wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was, making people happy through the power of science." Shadow answered, still staring out the window.

"Shadow..."

"Maria... I just don't know anything anymore... I often wonder why I was created; what my purpose if for being here. Maybe if I go down there, I... I will find the answers... maybe..." Shadow told me. Poor Shadow. He doesn't even know why he was created. But he never asked, either. Maybe he was afraid of what he might find out. He didn't really seem to be in the mood for talking. Although I didn't like walking around the ARK alone, I didn't want to bother Shadow with my petty problem of finding out where Grandfather was. I slowly left the room, not wanting to disturb him further.

I continued down the hall, passing various resaerch rooms. I didn't want to look in them. I didn't want to know what was happening inside.

"Maria!" I heard Grandfather's voice. He was in a very large circular room with a yellow liquid coursing through it. I walked in and joined him.

"Where have you been, Maria?" Grandfather said as he bent down to give me a hug. "I haven't seen you all day!" I returend his hug.

"I cam to find you!" I laughed. Then a few scientists in white jackets came in with a lot of narrow glass capsuls. They opened a large door and a huge shrine was revealed.

"It's so pretty!" I told Grandfather. Grandfather chuckled.

"It is, isn't it. It's a replica of a shrine on Earth. On Earth, it is guarded by a tribe of echidnas. We're trying to capture some of that power into these capsuls. Each colored emerald contains a different type of power. Red is power, purple is flight, yellow enhances ones abilities in the water, green increases speed..."

"Grandfather..." I didn't like to interrupt, but I really didn't want to hear more.

"Yes, Maria?"

"I...I really like Shadow." I told him, as if he didn't know.

"I like him too." Grandfather put his arm around me and smiled.

"Why did you create him? And how?" I asked him. Maybe if I found out and told Shadow, he'd be happier.

"I made him for you. And because you like him so much, I suppose I succeded." Grandfather yold me as he turend to head to his research labratory. I fallowed him out the door and into the hallway.

"How?" I was persistant.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He responded, walking a little faster.

"But he wants to know. He seems to sad and lost..." I wa cut off.

"Can we talk later? I really have to be at a meeting." Grandfather kissed me on the forehead and took a teleportation pod to his lab. I guess we can talk later.

"All occupants to the evacuation room. Repeat: All occupants to the evacuation room. This is not a drill." A voice sounded from the intercom. Not a second after the message, people came running from every room. Red alarm lights began to flash, and it became impossible to move, due to the crowd of people. What was happening? There was no way I could escape like this. Shadow was the only person who could help me.

"Maria!" I saw a red stripe between the rushing people.

"Shadow!" I called as loud as I could. Shadow jumped into the air and did what seemed to be teleportation. He reappeared right next to me.

"Hold my hand and don't let go." He instructed as he gripped my hand so hard that I lost feeling in it.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He bellowed. We were teleported to a room I had never seen before. Nobody was in it, it was absolutley quiet.

"Shadow, where are we?" I asked. Shadow looked around.

"I'm not sure. There aren't any doors..." He said as he paced around.

"Look!" I shouted. "I found an elevator!" I motioned him to help me lift it. Shadow dashed over to where I was and tried to move it manually.

"Damn it! The electricity isn't working during the panic." He said in a low voice. A loud screeching noise came from nowhere! I held Shadow's hand again, as we watched a large container descend from the ceiling.

"What is it, Shadow?"

"Gizoid emergency release. Activate." Another mechanical voice sounded. The container shattered and a robt stepped out. It was beige and had large green eyes and large horn on it's head.

"We don't have time to deal with this!" Shadow shouted as he shot a ball of purple light at the wall, making a hole that lead to the hallways. We stepped through, and saw the carnage that occured while we were in the secluded room. Soliders were everywhere.

"That's Maria Robotnik! She's Gerald's partner! Move, men! Move! Move! Move!" A general commanded. Countless soliders ran to me, aiming their guns at my head at the same time. Shadow screamed and jumped in front of me.

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" He bellowed as all of the men were vaporized. In only second more came.

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" A robotic voice was heard. The robot from the other room jumped in front of Shadow and eliminated the next round of soliders.

"How did it do that?" I asked Shadow.

"No time to figure it out." Shadow picked me up and ran me down the hall. The robot was fallowing us. We were doing so well, when even more soliders dropped down. Shadow gently set me down and took a fighting stance. He began kicking and punching the men, when one grabbed me from behind.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled. Before he could do anything, I turned and slapped the solider across the face. The robot's eyes flashed and it slapped another solider. Shadow made fast work of the soliders. Several citizens were wounded on the floor.

"Let's go Maria." Shadow said as he once more grabbed my hand.

"What about these poor people, Shadow? Isn't there a healing unit we can use to help them?" I pleaded, but Shadow wasn't interested.

"There isn't time. I have to get you to safety." Shadow was running to fast, I could hardley keep up. Our new robot friend was still behind us.

"No! We have to find grandfather!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me over the alarms. Shadow stopped fast in his tracks, the robot did the same. The door we were about to enter was too dangerous. Artificial Chaos' were killing soliders. They must've escaped.

"Please, Shadow! We must help them!" I was crying, hoping he would help. He refused again, but I wasn't mad. He wanted me to be safe. We turned around and ran the other way. We only had to clear this hallway, and then we would be in the room that contained the escape pods. The soliders were behind us.

"Soliders! Soliders! Shadow!" The robot squealed. The short while I've met this robot, I grew to like him. He seemed to have life-like qualities, for a robot. Shadow ignored it's warning, and he continued running.

"AH!" I was hit. I fell to the ground.

"Maria!' Shadow picked me up and continued running. The robot's feet morphed into jets that resembled Shadow's shoes and sped past us.

"In here! In here! Shadow put Maria here!" The robot called, as he entered the room. Shadow gave one final burst of speed to get us into the room. The automatic doors closed behind us. The robot was holding them shut, so the soliders couldn't enter. There was nobody else in the room, and only one escape pod to Earth left. My vison was blurry from the wound. I was loosing too much blood. Shadow put me inside the pod.

"Stop!" I tried to yell.

"What is it, Maria? He have little time!" Shadow was frantic. I walked out of the pod and pushed Shadow inside.

"Maria! You need to go to Earth! Not me!" I closed the pod, Shadow clawed to get out.

"No. I won't survive the trip..."

"What?"

"Shadow...I beg of you...please..."

"Maria!"

"Do it for me...For all the people...On that planet...Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..." I pressed the button, and sent the final escape pod to Earth.

"MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shadow was gone.

"Too strong! Too strong!" The robot sang as it was thrown near me and the soliders entered.

"We have Maria Robotnik and the Gizoid cornered. All escape pods are gone." One solider said into a communication device. "Get the Security Hall ready to receive the Gizoid. We have sent Gerald Robotnik to Prison Island."

I fell to the floor, my vision completley gone. I heard my final sounds.

"Corner it, men!"

"Surround it!"

"WHIR! Too strong! Show me your power!"

"Shoot it! It's going balistic.."

"Chaos...We...surround...Too Strong...Shadow...Maria...whirrrr..."

"Please, Shadow...Bring hope to humanity."

THE SPACE COLONY ARK MEMORIAL

TO THE BRAVE WHO DIED

March 17, 1952

Robotnik, Maria


End file.
